La vie devant toi
by Stellatsu
Summary: "J'ai froid, j'ai si froid Roméo, j'ai l'impression que je ne respirerai plus jamais." Les dernières pensées de Mercutio dans les bras de son meilleur ami. [OS]


Bonjour à tous ! (enfin, plus vraisemblablement « à toutes » mais on peut toujours rêver !)

Je suis allée en Italie, j'y ai vu la comédie musicale Romeo e Giulietta, je suis tombée amoureuse de Mercuzio (Luca Giacomelli Ferrarini), et euh voilà. Sérieusement, c'était trop parfait (bien que je ne comprenais pas tout. x) )

Donc, voici un petit OS RoméoXMercutio où vous pourrez lire les pensées de Mercutio lors de sa mort (très longue. VRAIMENT très longue. Regardez le spectacle x) )  
Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer :  
Image de Consuelo Busi.  
Romeo & Juliette de William Shakespeare.  
Certaines des paroles/pensées des personnages : Gérard Presgurvic  
Seule ma façon d'écrire m'appartient ;)

* * *

 **La vie devant toi**

J'ai froid, j'ai si froid Roméo, j'ai l'impression que je ne respirerai plus jamais. Je ne respirerai plus jamais, Roméo, mais puisqu'il me reste encore quelques forces, puisqu'il me reste un dernier souffle, je veux atteindre tes lèvres, pour la première et dernière fois. Tu me dois bien ça.

Je meurs dans la poussière, mais je meurs dans tes bras. Roméo, mon frère, que vas-tu faire sans moi ? Je meurs pour que tu vives, mais tu ne vivras pas je passe sur l'autre rive, je t'attendrai là-bas. Continuez votre guerre, mais continuez sans moi, je meurs dans la poussière, certes, mais je meurs comme un roi, je maudis vos familles, je maudis vos maisons, Roméo, si fragile, tu perdras la raison...

Roméo...

\- MERCUTIO ! Mercutio ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie ! Mercutio, mon frère !

Non Roméo ne crie pas, ne te donne pas cette peine : je ne suis plus. La vie m'a quittée mais je n'ai pas de regret : après tout je l'ai passée avec toi. Nous avons grandi ensemble, nous avons fait les quatre cent coups. J'ai été heureux, je n'ai pas de regret.

\- Qui saura un jour combien d'amours tu avais ?

Tu as été mon premier amour - et mon dernier. Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai aimé les hommes, mais aucun ne comptait sinon toi. Aucun cœur n'était assez bon, aucun corps n'était assez beau. Et toi, tu n'as toujours vu que les femmes, les femmes ...

Certes les femmes sont belles mais je n'en désirais aucune plus que je ne t'ai désiré toi, et il aura fallu que je sois mourant pour goûter à tes lèvres. Salées par les larmes alors que j'ai toujours tout fait pour te rendre heureux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pleurerais pour moi.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que je mourrais si jeune.

\- Dieu, la vie sur terre ... est un enfer ...

Non Roméo, regarde-nous hier encore, nous chantions et dansions, nous étions les rois du monde. Il te reste des dizaines d'amis, alors que vaut Mercutio ? Il te reste une vie entière à chanter et à danser. Une vie entière à ne pas te prendre au sérieux. C'est ce que je t'ai appris, Roméo. C'est ce que je veux que tu vives. Vois chaque matin comme un nouveau bonheur, chaque nuit comme un nouveau trésor. Prends toutes les femmes du monde dans tes bras jusqu'à trouver celle que tu ne voudras pas quitter au matin.

Ne pleure pas, aime Juliette, Roméo, aime-la de toute ton âme, de toutes tes forces, elle te donnera ce qu'aucune femme ne m'a jamais donné. Aime-la Roméo, aime-la comme j'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aimer.

\- Mercutio ...

Tu peux me lâcher Roméo, tu peux t'en aller, arrêter de pleurer et recommencer à vivre. Pourquoi pleurer sur mon sort ? Il est trop tard. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, j'ai fait mon temps Roméo. Regarde le temps que tu perds à te lamenter ! Tu devrais être en train de courir retrouver Juliette, ou n'importe quelle autre femme, ou un homme si mon baiser a eu un quelconque effet sur toi. Et si c'est le cas, dieu que je regrette de ne te l'avoir donné qu'aujourd'hui !

\- TYBALT !

Quelle folie s'est emparée de toi Roméo comment as-tu pu foutre ta vie en l'air ainsi ? Tuer Tybalt ... Et pour moi ? La folie est mon amie, je croyais la connaître. Je pensais qu'en disparaissant elle te laisserait tranquille. La folie s'accroche à tous les êtres désespérés, je ne le sais que trop bien : je désespérais que tu m'appartiennes un jour. Je suis devenu fou Roméo, quand je m'en suis rendu compte il était trop tard. Il a été trop tard le jour où je t'ai rencontré, je crois. Mais toi, la folie t'a pris si vite, regarde Roméo, tu es perdu. Tu as gâché tous tes espoirs.

\- Roméo, viens.

\- Non.

Non ? Roméo, ne fais pas l'imbécile. Tu dois partir.

\- Roméo, mon frère.

\- Tu connais la loi, Benvolio.

\- Le prince aura peut-être pitié.

\- La pitié n'existe pas !

\- Roméo...

Pars Roméo, fuis, commence une nouvelle vie ailleurs, oublie ton passé et vis le présent qui s'offrira à toi, mais je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Je t'ai connu plus fort, Roméo, plus courageux, où est le roi du monde ?

\- Que vas-tu faire, Roméo ?

Benvolio, comment peux-tu être aussi stupide, aussi aveugle ?

\- Je vais rejoindre un ami parti trop tôt.

\- Et me laisser seul ?

\- Tu n'as commis aucun crime.

\- Tu me punis quand même !

\- Je meurs dans tous les cas.

Regardez-vous, à pleurer tous les deux, vous êtes si pathétiques. Si vous attendez que je vous tape sur l'épaule pour vous remonter le moral, il est trop tard, mes frères. Il va vous falloir apprendre à vous relever par vous-même dorénavant.

Éloigne ce couteau de toi, Roméo. Tu dis que je suis parti trop tôt : regarde-toi. Regarde ce que tu as l'intention de faire. Pour tes amis, pour ta mère, et même pour tes ennemis, pour qu'ils sachent que tu peux survivre à la loi impitoyable de Vérone : va-t-en. Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier.

\- Roméo, ne fais pas ça.

\- Benvolio, mon frère, va-t-en. Tu n'as pas à voir ça.

\- Si je ne peux te faire changer d'avis, au moins vais-je rester avec toi, mon ami.

\- Benvolio ...

Il a pris sa décision, Roméo, tout comme toi. Si tel est ton choix, alors finis-en vite, Roméo. Tes larmes me sont difficilement supportables.

Tu prends ma main et j'ai l'impression de la sentir dans la mienne. Elle est moite, et tu serres fort, très fort. Ton visage n'est que douleur, et j'aimerais serrer ta main en retour. Me relever comme si ça n'avait été qu'une mauvaise farce : une farce qui serait allée beaucoup trop loin.

\- J'arrive, Mercutio.

Je sais Roméo, je le vois, et je ne suis pas sûr que ça me plaise. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu tuerais pour moi, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça irait si loin. Pardonne-moi, mon ami, mon frère, Roméo ...

Le coup fatal a été porté : il est trop tard. Ne t'inquiète pas Roméo, la mort n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer et tu n'es pas seul, et je t'attends de l'autre côté.

C'est un affreux spectacle à regarder, mais je veux être avec toi comme tu l'as été avec moi. Je veux être là quand tu ouvriras les yeux.

Ton étreinte sur ma main se fait plus faible : la vie te quitte, Roméo. Bientôt ton âme quittera ton corps et tu découvriras ce qu'est la mort. Oh, je pense qu'après cela nous irons quelque part ailleurs, mais Dieu savait peut-être que tu ne serais pas long à me revenir.

Ta respiration est de plus en plus difficile, tes paroles sont saccadées, et tu répètes le nom de Benvolio, sans cesse, t'accrochant à lui comme si ça pouvait te permettre de faire machine arrière, et la douleur est si forte que tu regrettes, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt fini. Ce sont les dernières secondes les plus dures.

Et voilà que ta voix se brise dans ta gorge, que tes yeux se figent, que tu laisses ton dernier souffle s'échapper, et tu es inerte à côté de mon corps. Benvolio te serre contre lui en pleurant. C'est fini. Nous sommes morts, Roméo.

\- Mercutio, tu es là.

\- Où veux-tu que je sois ? Toi en revanche, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- C'est là ta façon de m'accueillir ?

Un silence. C'est vrai, je ne suis peut-être pas très juste. Mais tu avais encore tellement à vivre, Roméo ! J'aurais aimé que tu fasses ça pour moi.

\- J'ai fait ce que mon cœur m'a dicté.

* * *

Oui oui, Mercuzio embrasse vraiment Romeo dans la version italienne. ;)

Ca vous a plu ? :)


End file.
